A FAmily within
by AnimeTricia
Summary: they have broke her for the last time - team 7 centric


YOYO: D new FF! Enjoy!

Team 7 centric, please review and read the last part while you're at it :D

Summary: Narutojoined them, wasting no time getting Sasuke off Sakura and helped her up, he looked at her, concerned.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She spat again, "what I do is none of your busi-"

"Stop acting like nothing is wrong." Sasuke's voice stopped her short.

All eyes were on him now.

"You're stiff, most likely bruised _badly, _and also stop acting like nothing is wrong, your red-rimmed swollen eyes prove to differ, and don't get me started on how your clothes are." He looked at her, almost daring her to prove that what she was saying was not true.

~!~

They did it again.

"A wide forehead, pink hair, you're practically a freak!"

They hurt her again,

"Sakura! She's your elder sister! Respect her!"

They treated her like trash.

"Just because you were one of the top few in the academy doesn't mean that you'll be accepted in the Haruno family! You'll always be the outsider! The adopted one!"

Why? Weren't they her family? Weren't family supposed to help each other? Supposed to support each other!

"Adopted and nothing else!"

'The adopted one' is that all she was?

The grief was strangling as Sakura struggled to continue, she leapt from tree to tree, desperately trying to escape the echoes, the echoes of their voices, reminding her on her position in the Haruno family, how useless she was, how she was never loved.

And how painful each word was to her.

Finally the pain won as Sakura crashed down on a tree branch, the pain of the tree bark against her skin nothing compared to the emotional pain she felt. Every single bruise on her body which her sister gave her, still stung.

She hid those bruises well though, that's why no one realized how pained she was, how no one saw the pain and emptiness in her eyes while Kakashi helped Naruto and Sasuke, too busy for her.

As Sakura tried to hide herself near the bark of the branch, she let the pain of her heart rule over, letting the tears in her eyes overflow.

~!~

"This is boring! How can Kakashi-sensei abandon us just to read all those… freaks of nature! Cancelling training like that."

Sasuke only grunted to Naruto's endless complains.

As much as he too was upset about Kakashi cancelling training like that, there was something else on his mind.

Sakura hadn't appeared when waiting for the all-so-late Kakashi, usually Sakura would be first to appear on the bridge, sometimes slightly later then him but almost never late. She would appear even when she was sick, sometimes begging to go for training, "Anything to stay away from home," She would mutter, escaping the attention of Naruto and Kakashi but not him.

He was about to mention something to Naruto about it when he felt something drip on his head. Sasuke stopped, glancing up to the sky, was it starting to rain?

He was beginning to feel suspicious when there was not even a cloud in the sky.

_Drip_

There it was again, this time landing on his cheek, he touched it, feeling the wetness on his hand, he licked his hand, _salty._

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing there? I wanna eat ichiraku before challenging you to a duel! You agreed too!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke wasn't listening. There was something above them. He activated his sharingan, and his eyes widened.

"Sakura?"

~!~

"Sakura?"

Sakura heard her name being called as she quickly stiffened, had they found her?

But realization quickly clicked when her mind finally registered who it was which called her, she quickly looked down from the tree she was.

She wanted to curse so much.

Sasuke was below her, looking up. Sharingan activated.

Naruto was near him too, also looking at her.

Both were slightly shocked to see her up in the tree.

She knew how she looked like, red rimmed eyes, her dress was also in a mess, enduring another beating from her sis, uncovered bruises could also be seen.

No_. No_. _**No.**_

She quickly fled, she didn't want anyone to know about her family. She wanted to be Haruno Sakura, girl with an amazing family, girl that everyone loved, the girl which was perfect in every was despite her flaws.

The girl that was _loved._

Lies, a voice inside of her cried out as tears threatened to overflow again.

Sakura didn't want to think anymore, shutting all voices out of her, concentrating on escaping Sasuke and Naruto.

One thing was important now, she had to escape them.

Sakura blinked away the tears, treating this like the many (little) exercises that Kakashi-sensei had given her.

She scanned her surroundings for chakra, but before she got a good sense of her surroundings, she was already pinned down.

She groaned in pain as she hit the thick branch she was on.

She wasn't pinned down hard, the person had been careful in not hurting her, it was the injuries that were _already_ there which hurt.

Sakura looked up and saw someone she really didn't want to see.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"What!" Sakura spat, putting up a angry façade, not wishing anyone to see the hurt now.

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow, Sakura angry was a rare thing, and Sasuke might have believed that she was angry of it weren't for her body language.

Sasuke looked down at her as Sakura restrained her tears. The way Sasuke looked at her, the feeling of wanting to tell him everything, to get the load off her chest, it was tempting.

She bit her lip to restraint herself from saying anything.

"Teme! How can you do that to Sakura-chan?"

Narutojoined them, wasting no time getting Sasuke off Sakura and helped her up, he looked at her, concerned.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She spat again, "what I do is none of your busi-"

"Stop acting like nothing is wrong." Sasuke's voice stopped her short.

All eyes were on him now.

"You're stiff, most likely bruised _badly, _and also stop acting like nothing is wrong, your red-rimmed swollen eyes prove to differ, and don't get me started on how your clothes are." He looked at her, almost daring her to prove that what she was saying was not true.

Tense silence followed.

Sakura bit her lip, if she told them everything, how would they react, her life was already in chaos, the last thing she needed was pity, she didn't need anyone!

That was what Sakura wanted to convince herself.

Then Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, Kakashi-sensei was at her side, looking at her with concern.

"Tell them Sakura," Was all that was needed for Sakura to break down and cry

~!~

They were all now at Kakashi-sensei's house.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat silently around the coffee table as he went to brew tea.

It was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto wanted the reason to her breakdown just now outside at the tree.

Turns out Kakashi-sensei didn't cancel training for a reason, he knew that something was already wrong with Sakura, he just didn't say it, and today when she didn't appear, he knew something wasn't right.

Instead of going to read the 'freaks of wonder' as Naruto called it, she went to seac=rch for her instead.

A cup of tea was set down before Sakura as Kakashi-sensei sat down beside her.

"Sakura, do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Sakura took in a large breath before talking.

"I'm adopted. My adopted parents, Sumiko and Hiriko, took me in, as back then my 'sister' was critically ill, they were afraid that if she was gone, they would have no more children, Sumiko couldn't give birth anymore after giving birth to my sister,. By some miracle, my sister got better, and Sumiko and Hiriko practically treated her like a goddess, and only treated me like an extra mouth, an extra burden. Naturally my sister did the same

She saw me as someone who doesn't deserve to bear the Haruno name, and back when I got a good grade in the academy, I was beaten by her, being called a show off and a proud ass, sometimes she would do so infront of Sumiko and Hiriko, not that it mattered."

Silence.

"You can't keep quiet about this any longer Sakura-chan," Naruto started.

Kakashi nodded too, "Abuse is something serious, you can't keep quiet about this."

"But I have to," Sakura looked at both of them, "The child agency told me that my biological mother was in the Haruno family, no matter how painful it is, I still had to bear it so that I could find my real parents."

"That's nothing the hokage can't do." Sasuke said, finally speaking after so long.

"It would be too troublesome to bring it to the Hokage now right? Why blow up such a small matter?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto nearly yelled, "Why can't you get it in your mind! This is a big matter, nobody deserves to suffer this pain! Get it through your head!"

Sakura now bowed her head, "Why do you guys care anyway. 

Kakashi was the one to answer now, "Sakura, a team is like family, more then friends, and remember what I told you?"

Sakura knew what Kakashi was talking about. "Shinobi who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum." Replied softly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "And that's what Naruto and Sasuke is doing, taking care of you,"

Sakura looked up, and looked at everyone, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. She smiled.

"Arigato, minna-san"

~!~ END~~~~~~~!~

Things you should already know

Daijobu: are you okay?

Arigato: thank you

Minna-san: Everyone

SOOOOOOO? Is it nice? Please tell me, cause if not I wouldn't do the second chapter, this is pre-shippuden BTW, this means when they were small, if there are more then 10 reviews, I _might _do a shippuden one, (: Sooooooo press that rectangle button, you know you want it! You know you want cha' :D

Ja ne,

AnimeTricia


End file.
